The present invention relates to an armrest support assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an armrest support assembly which has an elevator seat and an armrest support frame disposed on the elevator seat.
Referring to FIG, 1, an armrest 10 is disposed on a conventional elevator seat 20. However, the contacting area between the armrest 10 and the conventional elevator seat 20 is very small so that the armrest 10 is easily detached from the conventional elevator seat 20 after a long period of usage. Furthermore, it is difficult to place the armrest 10 at a precise position on the conventional elevator seat 20 without any deviation of position.